Создание и настройка сервера
Создание и настройка сервера Данная статья знакомит читателя с особенностями работы чистого (без модификаций) сервера Minecraft текущей версии., в отличие от клиента, распространяется бесплатно через официальный сайт игры. Информация в этой статье была приведена в соответствие с версией 1.7.2. Подготовка к работе Загрузка необходимого ПО Для работы сервера требуется установить на Ваш ПК пакет Java. Его можно скачать на этой странице. Но если клиент Minecraft запускается, то это индикатор того, что данный пакет уже установлен на компьютер. (Теперь minecraft можно установить через установщик, который сам скачивает для себя java. В этом случае вам все равно нужно установить java.) Для того, чтобы скачать сервер, требуется перейти на страницу загрузки официального сайта, в раздел «Multiplayer Server». Вы можете выбрать версию сервера - .exe (Только для пользователей ОС Windows, без консольного режима) или .jar (универсальна). Нажмите на соответствующую ссылку и сохраните файл в отдельной директории, которая будет основной для Вашего сервера. При создании сервера на Linux или OS X основной директорией сервера является рабочая директория - используйте cd /путь/до/сервера/. Создание и настройка сервера Знакомство с параметрами сервера Когда загруженный файл оказался в будущей папке сервера, запустите его и подождите, пока закончится процесс генерации уровня. Вы увидите, что в Вашей папке появилось несколько новых файлов и подпапок. Рассмотрим файл server.properties. Данный файл содержит в себе все основные параметры сервера. Откройте этот файл при помощи любого адекватного текстового редактора. Вы увидите примерно такое содержимое: #Minecraft server properties #Thu Jul 07 16:45:52 MSK 2016 generator-settings= op-permission-level=4 allow-nether=true level-name=world enable-query=false allow-flight=false announce-player-achievements=true server-port=25565 max-world-size=29999984 level-type=DEFAULT enable-rcon=false force-gamemode=false level-seed= server-ip= network-compression-threshold=256 max-build-height=256 spawn-npcs=true white-list=false spawn-animals=true snooper-enabled=true hardcore=false resource-pack-sha1= online-mode=true resource-pack= pvp=true broadcast-console-to-ops=true difficulty=1 enable-command-block=false player-idle-timeout=0 gamemode=0 max-players=20 max-tick-time=60000 spawn-monsters=true view-distance=10 generate-structures=true motd=A Minecraft Server Описание параметров Первая строчка "#Minecraft server properties" необходима для определения сервером, что это именно тот действующий файл server.properties, который он будет использовать в данный момент. Вторая строчка "#Thu Jul 07 16:45:52 MSK 2016" описывает даты последнего изменения сервером данного файла. Важно помнить, что сервер берёт те дату и время, которые установлены операционной системой. Формат: '#' <Первые три буквы дня недели на английском языке> <Первые три буквы месяца на английском языке> <Число> <Время ЧЧ:ММ:СС> <Часовой пояс> <Год> Непосредственно перед началом игры на сервере вы можете настроить указанные выше параметры сервера. * Поле server-ip лучше всего оставить пустым — игра сама определит и настроит данный параметр. Но если вы хотите присвоить серверу особый IP-адрес, то можете изменить этот параметр. * Поле gamemode указывает на игровой режим, который автоматически будет включен всем игрокам, зашедшим на сервер. Игровой режим для конкретного игрока можно сменить во время работы. * Если вы включили white-list, сделайте себя оператором или добавьте себя в белый список. * При заполнении поля max-build-height неподходящим числом сервер автоматически подбирает ближайшее число, возможное для использования. Любое изменение настроек в этом файле требует перезапуск сервера. Кроме того, сервер иногда может записывать изменения в этот файл, поэтому перенастройку лучше производить при отключенном сервере. Настройка подключения к серверу Стоит отметить, что на сервере могут одновременно играть игроки как из локальной сети, так и из сети Интернет. Подключение к собственному серверу Если вы держите сервер на том же компьютере, на котором собираетесь играть, для подключения достаточно ввести адрес 127.0.0.1 или localhost. Этот адрес задействует виртуальный сетевой интерфейс (loopback), который доступен всегда, даже если у компьютера нет сетевой карты. Если вы не можете подключиться даже через петлевой интерфейс, это повод проверить настройки антивируса и файерволла. Добавьте в исключения Minecraft Server и порт 25565. Сервер в локальной сети Процесс настройки сервера игры по локальной сети намного проще создания доступного из Интернета, и является более простым в плане возникновения ошибок при подключении к серверу. С версии 1.4.2 вы можете открыть свой мир из одиночной игры для локальной сети, для этого достаточно загрузить мир, нажать паузу и выбрать "Открыть мир для локальной сети". Однако, такой способ несколько ограничивает возможности владельца сервера. Подключение к локальному серверу Чтобы игроки смогли подключится к вашему серверу, их компьютеры должны быть объединены с компьютером-сервером по локальной сети (LAN). В строке ввода IP-адреса сервера они должны написать внутренний IP-адрес компьютера, на котором создан сервер. Локальный IP-адрес желательно должен быть статическим (быть прописанным в настройках сетевого подключения вручную) или привязанным к MAC-адресу. В качестве локальной сети может выступать как ваша домашняя локальная сеть, так и локальная сеть провайдера или псевдолокальная сеть (VPN), предоставляемая программами вроде Hamachi. Определение внутреннего IP-адреса Определение внутреннего IP-адреса сервера под управлением Windows. Определение внутреннего IP-адреса сервера под управлением Linux. Чтобы узнать внутренний IP-адрес сетевой соединения, на котором вы создаете LAN сервер, выполните следующие пункты: * Windows # Нажмите комбинацию клавиш на клавиатуре Windows + R # В открывшемся окне «Выполнить» в строке ввода введите cmd # В новом открывшемся окне напишите команду ipconfig После этого программа ниже отобразит основные данные про сети, к которым подключен компьютер. Внутренний IP-адрес отвечает строке «IP-адрес» в блоке «Home Network — Ethernet адаптер:». * Linux, OS X # Выполните в терминале команду ifconfig # Ваш локальный IP-адрес указан после "inet addr" или "inet" в секции вашего сетевого интерфейса. Настройка сервера для игры по Интернету Для того, чтобы понять возможность подключения к вашему серверу из Интернета нужно сначала определить тип IP-адреса, который используется. Данная информация может быть размещена в условии договора с провайдером интернета или на личной странице пользователя на сайте провайдера. Во-первых, провайдер может предоставлять выделенный IP-адрес, который присвоен именно вам (то есть у вас прямой выход в Сеть), а может использовать один внешний адрес для многих пользователей. В первом случае проблем с настройкой доступа быть не должно, и вам достаточно разобраться со своим оборудованием. Однако если вы находитесь в локальной сети провайдера, ваш компьютер не будет виден из Интернета и доступ к серверу будет невозможен. Возможно, провайдер может предоставить внешний адрес как дополнительную услугу. Для того, чтобы различить внешний и внутренний адрес, стоит сравнить адрес, под которым вы видны в сети и адрес, который получает ваш компьютер или роутер/модем, подключенный к линии провайдера (как правило, доступен по адресу 192.168.1.1 или 192.168.0.1). Существует много сайтов, которые определяют IP-адрес посетителя в онлайн-режиме, например, 2IP.ru. Кроме того, ваш адрес может быть постоянным, статическим, или меняться при каждом переподключении к провайдеру, то есть быть динамическим. Самым легким способом определения типа адреса является переподключение модема и сравнение внешних IP-адресов. Если после повторного подключения модема IP-адрес изменился, то это значит, что у вас динамический IP-адрес. Динамические адреса являются более распространенными, чем статические, но при создании сервера игры рекомендуется иметь статический IP-адрес, так как динамический адрес меняется при каждом переподключении к провайдеру (и вам придется постоянно сообщать новый адрес вашим игрокам). Тем не менее, статический адрес - необязательное условие для работы сервера. К тому же, существуют сервисы (в том числе и бесплатные), предоставляющие домены третьего уровня, например, dyn.com/dns/. Обновление адреса производится обычно при помощи специальной программы, которую вы должны будете установить на компьютер, но некоторые модемы и роутеры могут сами выполнять эту функцию (посмотрите в интерфейсе маршрутизатора на предмет Dynamic DNS). Многие провайдеры предлагают статический IP-адрес в качестве дополнительной услуги. Подключение к серверу Чтобы подключиться к Вашему серверу, игроки в строке ввода IP-адреса сервера в клиенте игры должны ввести Ваш внешний IP-адрес или домен (адрес сайта) и нажать кнопку подключения к серверу. Внешний IP-адрес может узнать владелец сервера и сказать его игрокам, которые хотят подключиться к его серверу. Узнать ваш внешний IP-адрес могут помочь сайты: SpeedTest.net, 2IP.ru, Smart-IP.net. Если игроки не могут подключиться к вашему серверу, смотрите раздел FAQ. Сервер через VPN Если у вас возникают проблемы с внутренним IP-адресом, можно попробовать Hamachi, P2PLauncher, EasyVPN, Garena или подобные сервисы. Самым популярным из них является Hamachi. Создатель сервера и подключающиеся должны скачать и установить Hamachi. Далее: Для сервера: # Создать комнату. # server-ip оставить пустым. # Запустить сервер. # Сообщить свой IP в Hamachi (рядом с кнопкой подключения) подключающимся. Для игроков: # Зайти в комнату с сервером. # Попробовать подключиться по полученному IP. Самая простая в использовании - это программа P2PLauncher, соединяющая компьютеры через сеть peer-to-peer. Просто поместите её в папку с игрой и запустите. На сервере: # Введите никнейм (он же - будущее имя сервера) и название комнаты, нажмите «Запустить сервер». # Сообщите название комнаты и свой ник, тому кто хочет к вам присоединиться. На клиенте: # Запустите P2PLauncher. Введите свой никнейм и название комнаты, нажмите «Запустить клиент». # В качестве имени сервера используйте ник игрока, создавшего сервер. Открытие портов Открытие, или проброс портов (Port Forwarding) позволяет клиентам, подключащимся из Интернета, получать доступ к серверу, который находится за маршрутизатором или модемом. Проблема с открытием портов часто встречается при создании сервера в локальной подсети. Маршрутизатор или модем могут блокировать порт, который пытается использовать сервер игры. Для разных моделей эта процедура происходит немного по-разному. Есть 2 способа открытия портов: * На сайте portforward.com представлена сборка специального ПО, которое предназначено для открытия портов на различных моделях модемов. Зайдите на этот сайт и в списке найдите модель своего модема или маршрутизатора. Перейдите на страницу вашей модели и скачайте оттуда утилиту, предназначенную для открытия портов. С помощью неё откройте порт, который использует ваш сервер (по умолчанию 25565). * Зайдите в веб-интерфейс вашего модема или маршутизатора через веб-браузер. Как правило, чтобы зайти в него, в строке ввода веб-адреса нужно ввести 192.168.1.1 или 192.168.0.1. После того, как вы оказались в меню веб-интерфейса, найдите пункт Port Forwarding или NAT. После открытия этого меню вам потребуется ввести некоторые параметры. Параметры, которые могут потребоваться: Start Port - 25565, End Port - 25565, IP adress - локальный IP-адрес компьютера, на котором вы создаете сервер (например, 192.168.1.2), Protocol - сначала введите TCP, а после этого повторите всю процедуру снова для протокола UDP. Примеры открытия портов для многих моделей модемов можно найти на portforward.com. Пример использования программы PFPortChecker Чтобы проверить, удалась ли процедура открытия порта, попросите кого-нибудь вне вашей локальной сети подключиться к серверу, используя внешний IP-адрес (вы также можете попробовать подключиться к себе по внешнему адресу самостоятельно, но неудача в этом случае не всегда означает недоступность сервера). Или же загрузите и установите программу PFPortChecker. В поле Port введите номер порта, который вы пытались открыть. В поле Protocol сначала выберите UDP, а потом TCP. Затем нажмите кнопку проверки. После окончания проверки программа выведет 3 итога для TCP и 3 для UDP. Если текст всех 6 результатов проверки будет зелёного цвета, значит процедура удалась полностью. Для примера смотрите скриншот справа. Администрирование сервера В данном разделе описаны элементы администрирования сервера — процесс управления и поддержания корректной работы сервера во время его работы при использовании командной строки и элементов графического интерфейса. Консольный режим В консольном, или nogui, режиме присутствуют только лог и командная строка. Они исполняют те же функции, что и соответствующие окна графического режима. Запустить в консольном режиме можно только .jar-версию сервера (minecraft_server.jar). Для этого нужно в команде запуска указать параметр nogui: java -Xmx1024M -Xms1024M -jar minecraft_server.jar nogui Описание доступных команд Основная статья: Команды консоли Команды в игре делятся на две группы: для операторов и игроков. С их помощью можно получить доступ к некоторым полезным возможностям, а операторам осуществлять контроль за состоянием сервера. FAQ Q: Игроки не могут разрушать блоки, все сломанное возвращается обратно. Как это исправить? A: Рядом с точкой спауна есть защищенная зона, блоки в которой могут ставить и уничтожать только операторы сервера. То есть, игрокам нужно просто отойти ровно на столько блоков в любую сторону, сколько стоит в spawn-protection в настроечном файле сервера. Q: В логе сервера всё время появляется сообщение «Can't keep up! Is server overloaded or system time changed?» Что это значит? A: Это значит, что сервер в данный момент перегружен и его работа может быть не совсем исправна. Уменьшить нагрузку на сервер можно, закрыв все сторонние программы, тем самым снизив нагрузку на процессор и освободив дополнительный объем оперативной памяти. Можно попробовать перезапустить сервер. Скорость работы сервера сильно зависит от количества игроков, играющих на нём. Q: Игроки жалуются на то, что сервер жутко лагает. Как мне исправить это? A: Возможно, скорость подключения к сети Интернет недостаточная, или аппаратное обеспечение компьютера слишком "слабое". Постарайтесь минимизировать использование интернет-трафика (закрыть интернет-браузеры, торрент-клиенты и прочее) и снизить нагрузку на использование ресурсов компьютера. Добавьте Minecraft_Server.exe в список исключений Вашего фаерволла/антивируса, а лучше всего выключите их. Попробуйте перезапустить сервер. Попросите игроков, у которых лагает, переподключиться к серверу — возможно, проблема лагов на стороне клиента. Q: Игроки не могут подключиться к моему серверу. Что делать? A: Сначала попробуйте подключиться к нему самому, использовав в качестве IP-адреса сервера localhost. Если Вам не удалось подключиться, сервер создан полностью неправильно. Возможно, Вы допустили ошибку при конфигурации файла server.properties, или Ваш антивирус агрессивно блокирует сервер игры. Если же Вам удалось подключиться к собственному серверу, проверьте, правильно ли Вы определили собственный IP-адрес. Возможно, Вы забыли открыть порты, которые использует сервер игры. Просмотрите лог сервера на наличие ошибок — они могут указать Вам на причину возникновения проблемы. Q: При подключении игроки получают сообщение "Outdated server!" / "Outdated client!" A: Сервер и клиент должны быть одной и той же версии, внимательно проверьте это. Q: Я хочу запустить на сервере свою карту из одиночной игры. Как мне это сделать? A: Из папки saves, которая находится в каталоге установленной игры (.minecraft), перенесите папку с Вашей картой (например, New World) в папку, где лежит сервер игры. Не забудьте поменять level-name в файле server.properties, если ваша папка называется не так, как текущая папка сервера. Перенос должен осуществляться при выключенном сервере. Q: Как мне создать новый мир? A: Удалите все файлы из Вашей папки мира сервера или укажите новое имя мира в параметре level-name в файле server.properties. Q: Я хочу обновить сервер. Что для этого нужно? A: Сначала сделайте бекап - если что-то пойдет не так, Вы сможете восстановить сервер из резервной копии. Затем заново скачайте с официального сайта исполняемый файл сервера и замените им Ваш старый. Затем запустите сервер - все настройки, карты и игроки должны сохраниться. Q: Как мне добавить на сервер функции /home /warp /spawn и другие? A: Поищите в плагинах к Bukkit. Например, есть большой плагин CommandBook. Q: При создании сервера в логе появляется сообщение: «FAILED TO BIND TO PORT. Perhaps a server is already running on that port?». Что делать? A: Это значит, что порт, который использует сервер, уже занят, или доступ к нему закрыт. Отключите Ваш антивирус и файерволл, программы использующие интернет. Вероятно, вы указали порт, использующийся другой программой (например, веб-сервером или торрент-клиентом) или перед началом создания сервера Вы забыли проделать процедуру открытия портов на модеме/маршрутизаторе. Чтобы узнать, как её сделать, смотрите последний раздел данной статьи. Q: В логе сервера появляется сообщение: «INFO %username% lost connection: End of stream». Что мне делать? A: Такая проблема может иногда случаться на операционной системе Windows XP SP3. Попробуйте запустить сервер на виртуальной машине (например, VirtualBox) или смените операционную систему. Q: При запуске сервера я получаю ошибку, что моя версия Java устарела. Как мне узнать, какая у меня версия Java? A: Для работы игры требуется Java 6. Чтобы проверить Вашу версию, сделайте следующее: # Откройте командную строку (консоль, терминал): #* Windows: Win+R -> cmd -> Enter #* Linux: размещение в меню различается в зависимости от оболочки, обычно это Приложения -> Системные / Стандартные -> Терминал #* OS X: В Доке или Finder'е: Программы -> Служебные программы -> Терминал # В командной строке введите java -version и нажмите Enter # В ответе найдите строку начинающуюся с java version. Число, стоящее далее - версия Java. Если в ответ вы получили сообщение такого вида: java не является внутренней или внешней командой, исполняемой программой или пакетным файлом (Windows) bash: java: command not found (Linux & OS X) то это означает, что Java у Вас не установлена или не настроены переменные среды (последнее обычно только для Windows). Попробуйте сделать следуещее: # Нажмите правой кнопкой мыши на Мой компьютер # Кликните на Свойства # Кликните на Расширенные параметры системы # Кликните на Переменные среды # В списке системных переменных найдите переменную Path # Кликните Редактировать и допишите в конец: ;%ProgramFiles(x86)%\Java\jre6\bin # Откройте командную строку заново и попробуйте снова Если Ваша версия ниже 1.6 или Java у Вас не установлена, перейдите на страницу загрузки Java и скачайте последнюю версию. Q: У меня динамический IP! А покупать статический адрес ради сервера Minecraft'a не хочется.... A: Используя сервисы вроде DynDNS или No-IP, Вы можете получить статический домен третьего уровня (myminecraft.dyndns.org, serverminecraft.zapto.org...) Категория:Игра